Cutting Moon, Eclipsed Moon
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: When Ichigo spends his summer vacation in Uminari, he unlocks potential he didn't know he had! Finding out that he is the new master of a book that can quite literally give him a god mode was not what he had in mind! Can Ichigo master his new powers once the power restraints on him break without warning, or will the hollows in his town be the least of his problems?
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo was rather enjoying his summer vacation, even if he wasn't in his home town at the moment. Uminari was about as peaceful as Karakura, though the air was a bit different from home. He couldn't figure it out until his father mentioned offhand about 'different energies' around the city. After that he ignored it for the most part.

They were staying with their relatives, the Takamachi's. While they weren't actually related by blood, his father was so close to the Takamachi patriarch that it didn't actually matter. They were welcomed to the small home like family anyway.

Karin got along great with Nanoha, the youngest while Yuzu got along better with the older sister. Ichigo got along great with the brother and sisters, particularly Nanoha and Kyouya. Kyouya was showing him a few moves he could do with a sword, and Ichigo took to them like a duck to water. Isshin wasn't surprised in the least, especially when Ichigo asked if he could take kendo lessons when they got home.

Though Ichigo especially loved the library. It was bigger than the one at home, and his card was still valid since it was an inter-library one. He had to pay four hundred more yen, but it was totally worth it in times like these. He sometimes took a train to nearby towns to check out books he couldn't find in his home town library.

His hand passed by a midnight blue backed book, and he paused. He had felt an odd twinge when his hand touched it.

Taking it off the shelf, he looked inside. The pages were relatively blanks, except for a few in the front. He couldn't read it at the moment, but he could read the title.

"_Tome of Fallen Souls... _What kind of title is that?" he mused aloud.

He placed it back, but his mind kept going back to it. Spotting a girl in a wheelchair having trouble, he went over.

"Which one did you want?" he asked carefully.

The girl blinked at him surprised, probably because he wasn't a native, but told him the book. It took him a few seconds before he found it and another.

"That one is pretty good. Had to hunt down another one to understand it, since I had started on that one first instead of going through the series, but it was still interesting."

"Thanks! My name's Hayate. Hayate Yagami."

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

The two chatted about books, and it took very little time for Hayate to calm down with Ichigo's easy going demeanor. She giggled at the description of his father. When she had to leave, Ichigo pushed her chair for her to her guardians. He bid her a good day, and went back to the dojo.

"So who was that Hayate?" asked Shamal.

"Someone on summer vacation visiting family friends. He was really nice and said I reminded him of his little sisters," said Hayate.

* * *

Ichigo stared in shock at the woman before him. She had long pinkish red hair and purplish eyes. Her armor was like something out of a manga, and the sword had exhaust vents. It spoke in a German accent, and she used it to knock out the other man and take something inside him.

She turned, and he went to hide...only for her eyes to pass by him completely. He heard a voice inside his head say (_Invisibility Activated_).

He noticed it said nothing about sound proof, so he wisely kept quiet. Aside from looking down the alleyway he was walking to a little harder, she left without noticing he was even there.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he then searched around his bag for the object the hum was coming from. Something had protected him, and he wanted to know what.

His hand touched something hard that had a familiar thrum to it, though he had only felt it twice. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out the same dark blue book he had found in the library nearly a month ago.

There was only one problem...he had never checked it out. As far as he could tell, only he had been able to see the thing to begin with. His father and sisters had overlooked it, even when he had placed his selections on the table, and he had noticed the stack was a bit higher than it should have been. They had looked through all his books and not once did they mention this particular title, and he knew they would have commented on it.

Opening it up, he found something that bothered him greatly.

Past the four entries which had been there previously, there was one new one...and it came with a picture. His picture in an outfit he had never seen before. It almost seemed like a cloak and the sword was pitch black.

_(Activating...)_

He dropped the book right then and there. But the book stopped from touching the ground and floated in the air without anything to support it. The pages flew as if moving to an unseen wind, before the book practically slammed shut.

A circle that would fit into any of the magical girl cartoons his sisters like to watch (well, Karin mostly, though she often complained that the main characters really needed to grow a damn back bone) sprang forth behind it.

Four shadows appeared before the book, though they couldn't take any form.

"What's happening?" he asked to himself out loud.

_(Good evening, Master.)_

The voice was decidedly female, though it had a mechanical accent to it, like it was from a computer.

_**We are the guardians who protect the Book of Spirits. We await your command, master...**_

Had Ichigo been a weaker person, he would have fainted right then and there when the book started to act so damn weird.

"Hold up! How the hell am I your master?!" said Ichigo in shock.

_**You are the first person in a thousand years who has ever been able to interest the Tome of Fallen Souls. You, who balances the powers of Light and Dark by your very existence.**_

Ichigo was thoroughly confused at this point.

_**We, the guardians of the Book, are yours to command...**_

The shadows vanished back into the book, unable to sustain a physical form without something to conduct their natural magic.

The book fell softly into his hands, and he could feel the power coming off it.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into now?" he asked.

* * *

Nanoha was not the most magic-sensitive person in her group of friends...but even she could feel Ichigo's linker core practically spilling out magic.

It was stronger than hers, which was unusual.

Yuuno and Fate had returned the night before, barely saving her from the mystery attackers.

She had a call to make...

* * *

"_This is Lindy. What can I help you with Nanoha?"_

"Lindy-san, I think my cousin is a mage. I can feel magic or some kind of energy similar to it pouring out of him, and I never noticed it until three nights ago..."

"_Wait, you mean one of your cousins awoke as a mage recently? Are you sure?"_

"I can feel _something_ coming off him in waves, and it's really strong. I don't want him to be targeted like I was..."

"_...Do you think you can get him to come to the outpost? We can do a diagnostic to see whether or not he's an awakening mage."_

"I can probably manage it."

* * *

Ichigo went with Nanoha, who had hinted that she knew about the book he now had. Fortunately the place she was taking him wasn't too far, but he was still worried. For the past four nights he had been having vivid dreams of battles that were too brutal for the modern era. And everywhere were people shooting beams of light and wearing weird outfits.

"So you're Nanoha's cousin. You don't look related," said Chrono.

"We aren't. Our dad's happen to be close friends who are practically family in all but blood," Ichigo said bluntly.

"Have you been experiencing anything...strange...in the past week?"

Ichigo could see where this was going, and rummaged through his bag to bring out the book. Chrono's eyes widened, but he didn't say a word.

"That's the Lost Logia Book of Lost Spirits!" said Amy.

"According to the title on the cover, the name is Tome of Fallen Souls," Ichigo said, slightly annoyed. If they couldn't even get the name right...

"Sorry. Our previous data on that particular book had it labeled wrong," said Chrono. The Tome of Fallen Souls was in the same class as the Book of Darkness...though it's history wasn't nearly as bloody. Some claimed it was the more offensive of the two, though it ran on something different than regular magic, though the power was similar enough to pass for it.

"I found it at the library...though I wasn't aware it had followed me until a few days ago," said Ichigo.

"Mind if we examine it? I promise we won't harm it," asked Chrono.

"Sure."

Ichigo handed it over, and when Lindy asked him to follow her, he did it with some suspicion.

* * *

"So what are these supposed to do?" asked Ichigo, laying on the table.

"Mostly to measure your power levels, since Nanoha of all people was able to sense you. It has another purpose but that's just a formality for our records."

"Nanoha isn't the most sensitive to this kind of thing?" he guessed.

"She's not sensitive at all. She makes friends by beating them in magic battles," Lindy said dryly.

Ichigo snorted.

When the test came back an hour later, Lindy had to reread the data twice to be sure she wasn't seeing things.

_**Ichigo Kurosaki**_

_**Age: 14.9 Earth Years**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Classification: Soul Reaper/Vasto Lorde cross *designation-Shinketsu***_

_**Power Levels: 8,750 **_

_**Abilities: Zanpakuto, Kido (34+ ONLY), Magic (LL Type)/Belka, Hollow Transformation, Cero, High speed regeneration (Spirit Form restricted), Healing Spells (Higher Forms), Shun Po/Shun Ko, Guardian/Familiar possible *currently not activated***_

_**Please note that this individual is capable of flight, but would require additional training to control power levels. Spirit form is currently locked, but it is highly likely that the reishi of this boy will start spilling out in less than six months. Chances of being eaten by hollows if not trained before then are at 68% and could climb the longer he is left alone.**_

This...was unexpected. The last time she had heard of soul reapers was the misunderstanding after one of the Quincy tried to help remove his family when the Soul Society ordered their destruction decades ago. The family lived, but the Soul Society had _not_ been happy about it.

Lindy was the second great granddaughter of the man who died saving his wife and four children. She would have to alert the higher ups about this, before his natural powers broke through whatever bind his parents placed to protect him.

(She knew that one of them had to have done it, otherwise the kid wouldn't have lasted _nearly_ this long without training.)

* * *

"Wait, what exactly does this mean?" asked Ichigo.

"Well for starters you would need training or you're going to be attacked almost daily because your power is spilling out. And since the Lost Logia has bonded with your Linker core, you'll have to be trained. The only good news is that you came to us before it started to go berserk, because the defense program in it was bugged. We'll need your administration powers just to get it fixed before it goes haywire," said Lindy.

"I thought Lost Logia were illegal?" asked Ichigo. From what Chrono said, they were ancient relics that caused no end of trouble.

"They aren't illegal, but they are powerful. Anyone who bonds with them are put on a watch list in case they cause trouble. Because you came to us _before_ it started to act up, you'll mostly be trained and asked not to abuse it's power. As long as you don't try to cause trouble, we won't come after you because of it," corrected Lindy.

Ichigo didn't like the sound of it, but his next question sealed the deal.

"Will it help stop these weird dreams I keep getting?"

"With any luck, it is possible. Like I said, the Tome was bugged, so there's a high chance that it was trying to take over."

Nanoha added her two cents.

"It's not that bad helping them. You get to learn all sorts of things and see different worlds! Plus you get to use magic!"

Ichigo looked Lindy straight in the eye and asked "I won't be obligated to join this TSAB after training, will I?"

"You can be classed as a civilian helper like your cousin, but joining would be entirely up to you. We don't force people to join us," she answered.

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Ichigo.

* * *

(Administration Rights Active.)

Ichigo watched with interest as they removed the defective programs and started to replace them with similar ones from the era that hadn't been damaged by misuse. Before they could complete it, a message popped up on the screen.

**WARNING: Programs cannot be added under current operational standards. ERROR 1456SS***

"What the hell is an Error 1456SS?"

"Since this is an Intelligent Device with a personality, it won't accept the current registration name," said Amy.

"Which means...?"

"It wants you to give it a new name," said Yuuno.

Ichigo thought long and hard. He was never good at naming things. For some reason though, naming this book was much easier than naming his pet goldfish when he was six.

"Gesshoku, the Eclipsed Moon," said Ichigo finally.

(Registration Name Gesshoku accepted. Programs now installed...)

"Why Eclipsed Moon?" asked Nanoha.

"I don't know. It just seemed right," said Ichigo.

Amy looked up from the computer.

"New registration was sent and approved. Your Lost Logia is now titled Eclipsed Moon under our records. On that note, all the programs are up and running like they should have been, including the heavily damaged Guardian programs," said Amy.

"How badly damaged was it?"

"The guardians, while not having any uploaded at this time, were so damaged that taking corporeal form for longer than fifteen minutes was impossible. Now they can stay out indefinitely as long as you have the program running," answered Amy.

Ichigo left the temporary base knowing that Lindy had his cell phone number in case Nanoha needed help. Officially he was classed as a civilian helper, like his cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo paused on his way to the library when he heard his cell start to play Nickelback's _If Everyone Cared._

There was only _one_ name with that ringtone assigned to it.

"What's up?" asked Ichigo.

"_Nanoha and Fate need back up. The current case we're on has some powerful guardians, and your book is the closest we have to counter them!"_ said Amy.

"Beam me up," said Ichigo. He had found that mages used teleport spells, so he would have some time to call his dad and tell him he would be late tonight.

* * *

Ichigo caught the hand of the masked figure that had caused so much trouble.

"Aren't you a little old to be sticking your hand in a ten year old's chest?" asked Ichigo a little too calmly.

After talking to Fate and Nanoha, he decided to treat them the same way he treated his little sisters. They were a little younger than Yuzu and Karin, but his overprotective brother instincts didn't care.

"Let go!" hissed the stranger.

"Like hell!" said Ichigo, kicking the man hard. The man threw a card, which Ichigo tried to dodge. It hit him and he felt bindings on him.

Ichigo struggled...and suddenly he felt his natural power skyrocket as it shattered the bindings.

"Impossible! A newly awakened mage couldn't break those binds! Unless..."

"Unless he had SS-rank in sheer power inside of him," Ichigo finished.

The initial scans of his Linker core had yielded over 8,000 units in magical power (twice the amount Nanoha had when she initially started out) but in overall power it was well over 30,000. Ichigo couldn't access half of it because he still had bindings on him, but if he ever broke through those he would be a literal powerhouse.

And that was _before_ he activated his Intelligent Device. As a result, Ichigo had termed his barrier jacket 'God Mode'. Considering how strong he was with his book fully activated, the term had stuck.

Ichigo didn't hold any punches, since this jerk had hurt someone he considered like a little sister. The reddish pink haired woman (the same one who nearly spotted him that night his book first awakened) went to Fate, holding her from the ground. She didn't look happy about how things went either. She may have absorbed the linker core, but she wanted to do it after a fair fight.

And to be honest that ticked Ichigo off something fierce.

It was soon clear that Ichigo was beating the intruder, _badly. _Without warning, the man teleported. Signum (Ichigo had asked her name) gave Fate to Ichigo, and she looked upset about how things turned out. Ichigo touched her arm, and she paused.

"Why are you gathering the linker cores?"

Sensing she could at least tell him (considering she had spotted a similar book to the one she carried) she looked him in the eye and said "We're doing it to save our Master."

She left before he could ask more.

* * *

"This is very worrying," said Chrono.

"How so?"

"It's very possible from what we do know that their Master might have no idea what they are doing. There has never been an instance of where the Guardians have acted on their own without their Master knowing what they were doing. And they are acting out of character for them. In past cases they drained the linker core damaging it permanently."

"Is it possible the book is broken like Gesshoku was before I came to you? That it is actually _hurting_ it's master?" asked Ichigo.

"If it had been with the master shortly after birth, it is highly likely. But that would make the Master barely Nanoha's age!" said Chrono.

"So?"

"What is with this planet?" muttered Chrono.

* * *

Ichigo left, and waited until his day off to go to Uminari city. He claimed to be turning in a book he borrowed from the library. His family didn't question it, but his father had an odd look in his eyes.

It didn't take long to figure out who the Master was. All it took was the general effects of a binding caused by a Lost Logia encroaching on it's master, and Ichigo found the girl. It was someone Nanoha had heard of, but had yet to met personally. Ichigo went with Nanoha and Fate to meet Hayate alone, and since Hayate had mentioned it to her guardians (who were definitely _avoiding_ the hospital if Fate or Nanoha were going to be there) they got to meet her in private.

"Hello Hayate-chan. My name's Ichigo and I'm Nanoha's cousin."

"Hello again, Ichigo-san..." giggled Hayate. It was funny that Nanoha had a male cousin whose name meant strawberry.

"Hayate, how would you like to walk again?"

Seeing her surprised look, Ichigo explained.

"I think your book has some defective programming. If you trust us, we can get it fixed and it might help you. It will take some time, but you would be able to walk without aid. There's also a chance the guardian program is broken too," said Ichigo.

Her eyes widened.

"How do you know about them?" she asked.

Ichigo brought out his book.

"Because my book was damaged too, and they fixed it for me. According to Chrono, our books were part of a pair."

"Will it hurt Vita or the others?"

"As far as we know, it shouldn't hurt them," said Fate. Ichigo had asked the same thing.

Hayate came to a decision.

"I'll have them bring it next time they come to see me," she said.

* * *

The Guardian Knights were understandably nervous. They had been completing the book without Hayate's permission, and now they were handing it over to Amy. Ichigo had convinced them to let them at least _check_ the book for broken programs in exchange for holding his own hostage. Vita swore she would burn his book if they tried to take it away from Hayate.

Hayate herself was being checked over to see if there was any way to help reverse the damage already done. Shamal and Zafira had chosen to go with her.

"It looks like we caught it in time," said Amy.

"Caught _what_ in time?" asked Signum.

"According to this, there are four broken programs and a virus in the Tome of the Night Sky. One of which is the reincarnation program which caused all that trouble over the years. It looks like the virus was unintentionally installed into that program, which caused it to go out of control. The defense program was also set to take over the Master should the book ever be completely, and the chances of the Master being able to stop it are 13%. If you had continued to add pages without fixing these two programs, the painful cycle would have been continued again."

"What were the other two broken programs?"

"The synchronization with the Master...and the Guardian Knight program. According to this, the memory was damaged pretty badly, but it can still be fixed."

"You mean Hayate wouldn't have had to go through all this pain if they had been fixed?" demanded Vita.

"We have the ability to fix or replace the broken programs, but that reincarnation one has to go. It's the biggest problem with the book," said Amy.

_~Signum, Vita? It looks like Hayate will be fine. They found the bindings that were encroaching on her body and removed them.~_

"Good news?" asked Ichigo.

"Shamal said that the bindings that were hurting our master were removed," replied Signum.

"Well that's always good, right?"

"It would seem we are in your debt, Kurosaki," said Signum.

* * *

A week after the Tome of the Night Sky was fixed and renamed, Ichigo helped Signum and the others set up a trap for the two who had made things needlessly complicated.

It turned out to be a pair of familiars, who hadn't been informed that the book was no longer broken. Their master turned out to be an Admiral in the TSAB, who retired after learning the cursed history of the Book of Darkness would now never be repeated again.

Of course Ichigo has his own problems to deal with at home...

"Alright son, what exactly have you gotten yourself into?" asked Isshin. He had felt the bindings on Ichigo weaken more than they should, and he knew something had to be up.

Fortunately Ichigo had Lindy on speed dial.

After a few explanations, Isshin revealed he was a former Soul Reaper captain, though he had given it up to help an old friend of his. Karin and Yuzu looked excited that Ichigo could use real magic, particularly Karin.

Lindy had smiled and mentioned that if Ichigo had that much magic, it was possible the girls did too, which made Karin's day. Finding out that the barrier jackets were made according to whatever the user thought up, Karin started to watch more magical girl anime for inspiration.

And with that, the chapter closed on Ichigo's first magical adventure, but another one would soon open, and it would drag him into a much more dangerous world...

* * *

Ichigo beat up the punks who had knocked over the funerary offering to the dead girl who died recently. He had seen them knock it over while he was walking home from sword practice with Signum. Upon learning that he wanted to learn more about swords, she had offered to teach him. As a result, Ichigo was learning how to summon up a sword and amplify it using the Belkan style magic. Apparently he was more of a close up and personal fighter compared to the long range Midchildan style Nanoha originally used.

When he made his way home, he ducked under his dad's attack. He had been ten minutes late, and he hadn't bothered to call ahead.

As a result, he had to deal with his idiot father.

"Dad would you knock it off already? I've got headache as it is!" snapped Ichigo.

"Speaking of headaches, you got a new one," said Karin calmly.

Ichigo's head snapped to his right, and sure enough another spirit had attached itself to him. He gathered some spirit energy in his palm, and slammed it on the guy's head. He had found a way to make spirits forcibly pass on by using his spirit energy directly.

It was something Isshin's friend Urahara had found by accident while experimenting with Ichigo's new magical powers.

The guy faded into the floor, before turning into a black butterfly. Ichigo didn't know where the souls went when he did that, but he could care less as long as they went away.

He went to sleep with a monster headache, and awoke extremely crabby. He had been feeling off for weeks now, and it was only getting worse.

Ichigo felt a new spirit attach itself to him, but he was feeling so bad he didn't bother to exorcise it. He ran into the girl on his way to place fresh flowers in the vase...and she was running from what Lindy had called a hollow. At least it fit the description she had given, and his father had confirmed it.

"Keep running!" he hissed. She made no motion that she heard him.

Without warning, the hollow screamed in pain, and Ichigo turned to see a girl in a samurai outfit slashing it in half with her sword. She fit the standard description of a soul reaper.

She glanced at him, before vanishing.

* * *

Ichigo was laying in his bed, trying not to think. His head was absolutely murdering him. He only half noticed the black butterfly come into his room, but he sat up when the girl followed it.

He didn't know what a soul reaper was doing in his room, but he sure as hell wanted her gone, _now_.

He kicked her in the arse, and she looked at him incredulous. She never expected him to be able to see her, let alone touch her as if she was wearing a gigai!

_One short explanation by Rukia with crappy drawings later..._

"Alright, let's say I believe you. That still doesn't explain what the hell you were doing breaking and entering my _room_," said Ichigo, eyebrows twitching. Her drawing was worse than a five year old.

"I told you, I was tracking a hollow and lost the signal in this general area. The block seemed to be strongest in this room, so I came in to find out what it was," she said impatiently.

"Well I don't know what to tell you. We don't have any equipment that could interfere with your soul pager or whatever it was called," said Ichigo annoyed.

"It can't be blocked by living means, you idiot. Something in this house is doing it."

Ichigo suspected it was his book, but somehow he had the feeling someone would have shown up months ago if that was the case. Suddenly he heard a low howl...

A hollow was coming close to his house again. They usually left after the barrier his father installed kicked in (courtesy of Urahara, who had found the concept fascinating enough to do it for free just to see if he could) but for some odd reason it kept getting louder.

"Hey Soul reaper, get your ass in gear! That damn hollow you were looking for is coming for _us_!" snapped Ichigo.

"My name isn't soul reaper, you peon!" she snarled back.

"I don't care, but that damn hollow you were after is heading straight for us! Or are you deaf as well as a crappy artist?"

Annoyed by the accusation, she used a low level binding kido to get back at him...but when she left the room she nearly felt her breath crushed out of her. This amount of spiritual pressure was absurd!

* * *

Ichigo squirmed, and when he heard the crash downstairs he cursed. Calling on his magic, he broke the spell with some difficulty. He grabbed his book and stashed it into his back pocket (he had learned it could shift it's form to become the size of a wallet by accident) he ran downstairs.

His father was bleeding heavily, and Yuzu was trying to make her way upstairs to get him. She had a nasty gash on her head, but she was uninjured aside from that. Karin, on the other hand...

Ichigo snarled when he saw his little sister being held by the hollow, fully intent on devouring her. Rukia was staring at the chaos...or the barrier, which was sputtering in and out at the moment...he couldn't tell which.

Ichigo ran outside, eager to kill the hollow before Karin got eaten. She jumped in when Ichigo got thrown into a telephone pole. Ichigo was dazed, but he still got up. He glared at the soul reaper, who had neglected to do her job right the first time around.

He flexed his right hand...and winced as his headache got even worse. He didn't know what was causing it, but he wanted it gone _now_.

"Oi, ugly! If you want someone to eat, come and get me!" yelled Ichigo.

She stared at him, thinking he was trying to spare his sister's life like an idiot. She went to stop him...and got injured in the process. Ichigo looked at her with disbelief.

"Are you insane? I had that completely under control when you jumped in!" he said annoyed.

"You idiot, what did you think would happen? It would eat you and go away? One soul won't fill a hollow for long, no matter how powerful it is!" she glared at him.

"I know that you pint sized twit! I was going to attack it with my spiritual powers when you got in the way and I had to stop _my_ attack!" snapped Ichigo.

"What?"

The hollow went to attack them while they talked, and Ichigo gathered his spiritual pressure in his hand. It shot out like a bullet, putting a decent sized hole inside the hollow's arm.

She coughed up some blood.

"An attack like that...won't keep it hurt for long," she coughed.

"Well what else can I do, oh wise one?" he asked sarcastically. To be honest, he had yet to test his device on a hollow.

"You can become...a soul reaper."

Ichigo stared at her blankly.

"Take my sword...and pierce it through...the center of your being. It will either...turn you into a soul reaper...or it will destroy you. Either way...we don't have...much time..." she coughed. She had taken more damage than she thought.

"...Fine."

Ichigo centered her sword right over where his linker core was, not that she knew that.

"Try not to die, soul reaper."

"My name isn't soul reaper...it's Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki."

"My name is Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

The blast of energy let loose was felt all the way in Uminari. Nanoha and Hayate looked up in surprise.

* * *

"Looks like Ichigo finally broke those bindings his dad put on his power," mumbled Nanoha. Hayate, who was spending the night, nodded in agreement.

"Wonder what caused it though? I thought the doctors said it would dissolve on it's own when he turned sixteen?" asked Hayate.

"Something must have happened," said Nanoha.

* * *

"How can this be? I only meant to give him half...and he took almost all of it!" said Rukia in shock.

Ichigo stood there calmly wearing a soul reaper's shihakusho...and a giant sword. He took the hilt with both hands confidently...and completely destroyed the hollow with expert ease.

Before he passed out from the overload, he noted with some interest that the headache was finally gone...


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo shot up from his bed. The events of last night came crashing down on him as he reached for the aspirin...only to discover for the first time in a week, he didn't need them. He reached into his back pocket, and found the book still in wallet sized form...which meant that everything that happened last night was real. He never slept with the book in his pocket.

Gesshoku didn't like it. She would give him an annoyed look if she felt mistreated.

Thought he still found it odd that both Lost Logia Tomes ended up having _female_ AI.

Placing his head in his hands, Ichigo felt himself falling into the world that Gesshoku created...at least he thinks she created. It was a bizarre world where everything was sideways. He had freaked out when he saw the buildings, because he had been standing on one at the time, but gradually he got used to it.

"Care to explain what the hell happened last night?"

Gesshoku grimaced at him, before speaking.

(That soul reaper woman undid what was left of the bindings when she shoved her powers into you. The vacuum created by the sudden release sucked almost all of her power into you by accident, which means...)

Ichigo paled.

"I'm not going to like the answer am I?"

Gesshoku pointed behind him...and he turned to find a woman in a white kimono with snow white hair and pale eyes glaring at him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name, brat, is Sode no Shirayuki. I am Lady Rukia's sword. You kidnapped me last night!" she growled.

(It appears that you accidentally absorbed _her_ along with Rukia's power. I have been trying to find how to send her back, but something appears to be blocking that connection.)

"Things just got a lot more complicated than it needs to be, didn't it?" he asked tiredly.

Silence met his question, and Ichigo left.

* * *

"You have _what_ inside you?" asked Lindy incredulous. Earth mages were the most bizarre people she had ever met!

"A soul reaper appeared at my house last night. Because of her interference, I had to take in some of her power to awaken my own soul reaper powers...the vacuum created by the bindings being forcibly removed caused her...sword...to be sucked in as well."

He winced when he heard the sword's shriek. She didn't appreciate being called a plain sword.

"Well I don't know what to tell you. You could always try sending her back..."

"Gesshoku tried, but something appears to be blocking that connection."

"You said Rukia somehow integrated herself into your class with no warning at all?"

"Yeah, no one seems to be questioning where she came from either," said Ichigo.

Lindy pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Can you come in tomorrow? Maybe we can place the sword spirit into a device she can use until the block is gone."

"Tomorrow is my free day, I'll try to come in," said Ichigo.

* * *

Sode no Shirayuki was not a happy zanpakuto. She didn't appreciate being shoved into a small pendant, even if it _was_ shaped like a snow flake. Ichigo had narrowly avoided Rukia, who had apparently taken residence in his closet.

Ichigo waited until he got Rukia out of the city before handing her the pendant.

"Here. Until I can find a way to remove whatever is blocking your powers you can use this."

"What is it?"

"It's easier to show you instead of explaining. What was the activating command for your sword?"

Rukia stared at him. Who told him about the fact that zanpakuto had souls that changed with certain commands?

"Could you just do it already? I don't have all day," said Ichigo irritably.

All the hunting of hollows was seriously cutting into his training time with Signum and the others. His magic training was starting to fall behind because of this!

Rukia decided to humor him, and while she held the pendant in her right hand she took a stance familiar to her.

"_Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"_

She was very shocked with a flurry of snowflakes emerged from the pendant, and her outfit changed to a standard soul reaper uniform. The pendant itself became her zanpakuto.

"What?"

"Somehow when you broke the bindings on my powers the spirit of your sword got suck into mine. I had someone place the spirit into a device until we could find what was blocking it from your soul," said Ichigo.

"Ichigo...who put Sode no Shirayuki into this pendant?"

"Some friends I made at the TSAB did it for me. It took a couple of hours to isolate her frequency, and after that it was simple enough to put her in there," Ichigo shrugged.

"Who?"

"...Ah, perhaps Lindy can explain it better than I can..." said Ichigo. He took out his cell and called someone. Rukia couldn't hear what he said, but a few minutes later she felt the world shift around her.

"Welcome to the Arthra. One of the best Time Space cruisers currently in active service. I'll take you to meet Lindy," said Ichigo.

* * *

While Rukia talked to Lindy, Ichigo decided to catch up on his magic training. He was planning to work part time at the TSAB so he could move to Mid Childa once he graduated high school.

"Hey Ichigo," said Chrono.

"Yo."

"So how did that device work out?"

"Apparently it works perfectly, because according to Rukia that is her sword."

"That's good. How's Gesshoku?"

The device decided to manifest herself, and once again Ichigo wondered why she looked like that.

Gesshoku had a belly dancer outfit that was decked in red and had a long skirt at the bottom. Her hair was a bright red orange and her eyes were like flames. She rarely bothered with shoes...and every once in a while Ichigo caught a hint of a fox tail under the skirt. The first time she manifested herself at his house, Ichigo had nearly passed out from shock.

Karin had loved it and had added it to the choices she had picked for her barrier jacket.

"So has Karin chosen what she wants for her barrier jacket?" asked Chrono amused.

"She said she was getting close. Last time I checked she was looking through her old deck for ideas," said Ichigo.

Karin's search for the uniform she would have when she finally got her device was a bit of an ongoing joke with Ichigo and his friends. The only time Ichigo grew worried was when Karin conspired with Hayate to drag him into otaku conventions. He had spent _ten_ _hours_ walking with the two dressed as someone from a random anime he had liked and had sworn never again. At least not with them anyway.

"Tell her that when she finally picks her outfit we'll show her the device types available on sale," said Chrono amused.

Thanks to the fact that Ichigo had expressed an interest in joining the TSAB, Karin was allowed to buy a device after she got her license. Yuuno had never told Nanoha, but the fact was that only registered magic users were allowed to buy high end devices like Raising Heart.

Karin had been saving up for weeks to buy a device, helping Yuuno on weekends to sort the Infinity Library. She had started to express an interest in the ferret, to the amusement of his friends.

* * *

Ichigo barely noticed Rukia coming into the room. He was sparing with Signum at the time.

"Time!" yelled Chrono.

"Whew! I could barely block that last strike," said Ichigo.

"Contrary to what you think, your swordplay is almost at my level Ichigo. Soon you'll be able to beat me at full speed," said Signum.

Interesting fact was that Ichigo could beat any other swordsman whenever his barrier jacket was on, but when it was off he often got beaten. Which was why he asked Signum to help him learn real swordplay so he wouldn't have to rely on his device.

The fact that he was willing to learn how to use his sword without using the device as a crutch was all the reason Signum needed to agree.

"I didn't know you knew how to use a sword Ichigo."

"I do, but that bulky thing is damn near impossible to maneuver right," said Ichigo.

"Perhaps we should start training with that instead," said Signum.

Ichigo replaced the metal practice sword he normally had. It was as sharp as a real one, but it was reinforced to take serious damages.

Signum noticed the snowflake in Rukia's hand.

"Are you the soul reaper who broke the bindings?"

"I gave Ichigo his powers, but I have no idea what you mean by bindings..."

"My dad placed bindings on my spirit powers when I was little, roughly after my mother died. They kept the hollows and the soul society from detecting me until now. When you pushed your sword into my chest they were broken," explained Ichigo.

"What sort of bindings? Very few people would be able to handle something like that on their power without it breaking free," said Rukia.

"The bindings he used are primary designed for training purposes and increasing the density of spirit energy. Ichigo had unknowingly been pushing all his spirit energy out every moment of the day for almost ten years just to move around," said Signum.

(Think the spirit cuffs Genkai placed on Yusuke in _Yu Yu Hakusho_ during the Dark Tournament.)

Rukia stared at him.

"You had spirit cuffs on you since you were six?"

"What's the big deal about them anyway?"

"Ichigo, having something like that on you at such a young age without periodically removing and replacing them... The amount of energy that it would release when they were taken off would be enormous. No wonder it was leaking so heavily all over the place..."

"So Rukia-san...can you use that sword of yours?" asked Signum.

"Fairly well...why?"

Signum launched an attack without warning, and Rukia quickly used the incantation for her sword. The swords clashed violently as Rukia was put through the paces.

When Chrono finally called time, Rukia was panting and almost to her knees in exhaustion. Signum was merciless!

"Your swordplay is passable, but very weak. I get the feeling you rely far too much on her powers to get the fighting done," said Signum.

Ichigo carried the exhausted girl to his room where she collapsed in his closet. It was a very good thing she didn't see the evil grin on his face.

It was about time he got revenge on her for annoying him so much!

* * *

Three months had passed, and Ichigo was finally getting the hang of being a regular soul reaper. As long as he focused on learning how to control his new powers, Rukia's assignment got done.

But now he faced an entirely new issue.

The soul society had finally taken notice of the fact that Rukia wasn't the one to get rid of the hollows in Karakura, and they had sent someone to collect her.

Ichigo ran towards where Rukia's device was. She didn't know he could track her through the snowflake using Gesshoku.

He found her standing in shock with the annoying pest known as Uryu on the ground bleeding. Ichigo looked at Rukia.

"He didn't try that hollow bait thing again did he?"

"No," said Rukia, nodding towards the redhead.

"Ah, so he picked a fight and got his ass kicked. Got it. I thought I would have to take him to see the Borg again," said Ichigo.

Even half conscious, Uryu shuddered.

The Borg, as Ichigo so aptly put it, was in fact Hayate and his younger sister Karin. The two often tried to 'assimilate' any unwary magus who caught their interest. After Uryu had annoyed him by accidentally summoning a Menos, Ichigo had actually knocked him out and forced him to be Hayate's newest victim for a month.

Poor Uryu was now one of Hayate's newest converts. He really shouldn't have bet Ichigo a month of doing his bidding in order to get him to agree to the hollow hunting contest...

_I fear for the worlds if Hayate ever gets her domination through cosplay off the ground... _thought Ichigo.

"So, who are these two."

"You don't need to know!" said the red head using his oddly shaped sword to attack. He didn't need any prompting from Rukia to figure out that this kid had taken her powers.

Ichigo dodged, and tried to grab the sword. Gesshoku was fully active at the moment and currently awaiting to 'download' the new swords into her databank.

After accidentally absorbing Sode no Shirayuki, Ichigo had _finally_ figured out what his device was supposed to be recording.

Gesshoku recorded spirit powers of humans, hollows and soul reapers. All she needed was to be in direct contact long enough to download the information, and Ichigo could use their powers against them.

At the moment all he had were Rukia, Orihime, Chad and Urahara, which he got on accident.

(Downloading... Information complete. Registration: Renji Abarai. Classification: Soul Reaper. Power levels: 3,000. Spirit power: zanpakuto. Sword Name: Zabimaru. Sword Ability: extension up to three times. Can also attack if sword is split into pieces, but spirit takes heavy damage.)

Ichigo watched the sword carefully. After Renji extended it two more times, it went back to solid state. And that was when he struck.

"What the...?!"

Renji tried to attack, but Ichigo ducked under the sword and nearly cut him in half.

"Who are you?" asked Renji in shock. Ichigo was not only evading his sword, he was actually doing damage.

"Me? I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. You just chose the worst possible person to piss off," said Ichigo.

Right as he was about to strike Renji again. He felt his sword become lighter without warning. He looked and found the blade had suddenly vanished.

It didn't take a genius to figure out where. The other soul reaper had it in his hand.

"How...?"

He felt two sharp thrusts in his chest and abdomen.

(Downloading... Information complete. Name: Byakuya Kuchiki. Class: Soul Reaper. Power level: 12,000. Spirit power: zanpakuto, kido and shun po. Sword Name: Senbonzakura. Sword ability: Can turn into a thousand razor sharp Sakura petals. Bankai levels: 20,000.)

_Crap... I pissed off a captain._

Ichigo lay on the ground bleeding. He was aware that his soul reaper powers that were awakened by Rukia were gone. His own powers had hidden themselves in Gesshoku at the last second, and it was likely that neither of the soul reapers were aware of his book.

Good thing too, otherwise they might have destroyed it the moment they knew what it could do.

By the time his consciousness faded, Urahara had appeared and Rukia had been arrested by her own brother.

This...was going to be hell.


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo awoke to the horrifying sight of Tessai on top of him.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" he roared.

Tessai was sent flying into the wall. Normally Ichigo would worry about someone he sent into such a hard surface, but Tessai happened to be his kido instructor. The day he learned of his ability to use the magic soul reapers had, he went to the best instructor in Karakura.

That person was Tessai, the former leader of the Kido corps. It had been Urahara who suggested that the man teach him. At the moment Ichigo could use up to level fifty spells, since Tessai was well aware that anything below level 34 was out of his reach. Any attempts to use the lower levels blew up in his face.

They knew, because they had tried repeatedly until Ichigo finally gave up on them.

"Morning Ichigo!" said Urahara cheerfully.

"Cut the crap Hat and clogs. What do we need to do?" asked Ichigo cutting to the chase. He wasn't in the mood for his antics.

"First you have to wait until summer vacation. Then I'll put you through the training from hell to bring back your reishi and awaken your real soul reapers powers," said Urahara bluntly.

"So you're making me go through a rougher training session than usual. Terrific," said Ichigo dryly.

"If you're good I'll see if Yoruichi can throw in some shun po training as well."

"Deal!" said Ichigo. Yoruichi had been promising to show him how to use shun po for months now, always telling him she would teach him once the bindings came off.

"And as a special bonus, you'll finally get to see what your sword spirit looks like!"

"About damn time! Ever since I got rid of that harpy he keeps dancing in and out of sight!"

Ichigo growled when Urahara knocked him out of his body. The guy was an ass, but at least Ichigo knew he could trust him to a point.

"Your first task is to...hit Ururu once!" said Urahara grandly.

"Just once?" asked Ichigo.

"Once."

"Fine by me," said Ichigo.

He had long since lost any reservations about hitting girls her age thanks to Fate. He knew Ururu was roughly at the same level as Yuuno, so a punch wouldn't really hurt her that much.

Ichigo started to duck and weave as Ururu went at him. His speed had improved in leaps since becoming a mage, and the fact that he wasn't willing to rely entirely on his device only made him a favorite in the training grounds on Mid Childa. Some of the older mages rather liked him, despite the fact that he was only 15.

Suddenly Ururu landed a solid punch, and Ichigo felt the air fly past him as he collided with the rocks.

Tessai had caught the brunt of the crash, but it still hurt like hell.

"Step one: complete!" said Urahara.

It took Ichigo that long to realize that he could breath a lot easier than when he started this crazy trick.

"So when do we start step two?"

Urahara grinned under his hat.

"Now!"

Ichigo felt the ground beneath him vanish, and the string of curses he let loose impressed Urahara greatly.

While Ichigo lay in the ground, he decided to spend his time constructively...by planning complete and utter humiliation on Urahara for the hole. That landing hurt worse than the rocks!

As the various scenarios came to mind, Ichigo finally settled on one that would amuse him greatly...and keep a certain someone from trying to turn him into the ultimate magical boy.

He just hoped Hayate enjoyed the new...victim...he was planning to send her way. It was too bad that he couldn't access Gesshoku from here, because Urahara had swiped it not long after they started training.

He was still connected to her, but he couldn't access her library to give him hell.

For nearly three long days Ichigo waited for whatever to happen...and finally his chain started to encroach all the way.

He could feel the beginnings of a mask trying to form, but the combined efforts of Gesshoku and his own stubbornness kept it from taking full hold.

Ichigo felt himself fall into his own inner world. It was about time he saw what it looked like.

Ichigo stared. It wasn't that hard for him to do. After all, something he had thought was true proved to be incorrect.

The sideways world that Gesshoku inhabited wasn't hers...it was his. The skyscrapers and everything.

"**Ichigo."**

"So...you must be my zanpakuto. Why didn't you show up sooner?"

"**...She was still connected, and I didn't want to hear her complain about being unable to talk to her master the usual way,"**the spirit admitted.

Ichigo winced. Sode no Shirayuki was as much of a harpy as her master was at times.

"Point. So what now?"

"**Spirit ribbons. That would be your best bet,"**said the sword.

"The one thing I'm horrible at...of course it would be that," said Ichigo.

Suddenly the world began to crumble around him. As he felt gravity reassert itself, Ichigo concentrated as hard as he could on his spirit ribbon trick that he learned after the time with Chad and his bird.

Finally something snapped inside him, and the ribbons came out. He looked among them...and spotted two with odd colorings.

He grabbed both and yanked hard.

One box opened to reveal the hilt of a sword while the other...was Gesshoku.

He grabbed both at the same time and felt the power come rushing back without stopping.

He used the overload to escape the hole, unaware of the damage he caused the bottom. He didn't know he was wearing a mask until _after_ he landed.

Urahara cheerfully appeared, and Ichigo grinned evilly.

He elbowed the man in the eye with glee as he prepared to send Urahara to Hayate. The girl could always sense whenever Ichigo used his short range teleport to her house for some reason, and as a result the victims of his spell often fell under the attack of Hayate.

"Now, now Ichigo. If you continue trying to beat me you'll never learn the name of your sword," said Urahara, dodging the blue and black ball of pain.

(Ichigo had Nanoha show him the spell to increase her accuracy, and as a result he used the attack quite frequently to make people trip. However if he pushed more magic into it, the small balls became very painful, almost like getting hit by a punch.)

Ichigo glared at the man, disappointed that he couldn't keep attacking him.

Then it hit him.

"How about you try to hit me while I attack you with the ball of pain?" he asked with a smirk.

Urahara agreed to it, though later he would smack himself repeatedly. Ichigo was one of the best multi-taskers around, second only to Nanoha.

As Urahara chased the boy, trying to attack him, he had to constantly dodge the little balls. Ichigo hit him more often than not, to his dismay.

Ichigo could see the old man running with him, grinning. He enjoyed this game as much as Ichigo did.

It wasn't until Ichigo stopped to listen that the sword told him his name.

"Urahara, you might want to dodge. I don't think I will be able to control this yet," said Ichigo suddenly.

Urahara's eyes widened, as he used his sword's blood shield to keep the attack from nearly killing him.

Ichigo spent the rest of the time talking to his sword, learning more about him. He had learned his lesson with Gesshoku. Don't assume that just because you can use their powers and know their name that you know everything you need to know.

That was the only reason Zangetsu taught him the one attack he had, which was called Getsuga Tensho.

Thought Ichigo did wonder who that person in white was that he kept seeing out of the edge of his eyes. Zangetsu refused to tell him, though Gesshoku had a good idea who it was.

Slowly, the week dwindled until Ichigo was told to rest for the night so he would be able to get to the soul society with enough energy to help Rukia.

He didn't like the fact that he had pretty much been forced to rest, but he relented.

"I FRICKEN HATE URAHARA!" yelled Ichigo.

"_Save it for when we return! I'll help you skin him!" _yelled the black cat leading them. Yoruichi was just as annoyed about being sent straight into the cleaner as he was.

When they finally landed, hard, Ichigo bit back a curse. He had learned from the best when it came to swearing, mostly because of the hellish training he often did.

By the time he got a good look around him, he noted that their party had grown by one.

"Wait a minute. I thought you said that was your only outfit?!" said Ichigo angrily.

Gesshoku smirked.

"_No, I said that was my _preferred_ outfit. I can change it to look however I please."_

Ichigo wasn't going to complain...but he was going to send her to Hayate when this was over.

"Let me guess. You're going to infiltrate and start adding to the book?"

"_You better believe it! This is my best chance at doing so! I seriously doubt you'll need the barrier jacket for a few days, so why not?"_

"If you get caught, don't lead them back to me," he said bluntly.

"_Will do boss!"_ said Gesshoku, and she vanished. Invisibility spells were in her ability to do, and it made copying a hell of a lot easier.

Gesshoku grinned. Finally she was going to get some action! The minute she stepped into the Seireitei, her power went into overdrive. Maps, names, and locations came flooding into her. She was literally a GPS of the place.

She went to each division separately and recorded anyone who had learned the name of their zanpakuto. Unlike her sister Reinforce, her pages were damn near infinite when it came to recording. The only difference was that she came with an index, which meant most of her pages could be filled under rank, division and type. It made storage much easier.

Though a few soul reapers _did_ get their own pages, instead of being lumped into the division category. Like Kenpachi Zaraki. He was a class all his own.

She couldn't wait to try out her new library!

Ichigo couldn't believe how bad his luck was. After Gesshoku left to catalog soul reapers, everything went down hill in a hurry. He only hoped that allowing her free reign paid off later.

In the meantime, Hanataro freaked out when he saw the hollow mask that had spared Ichigo some serious damage.

Ichigo took a long look at it...and the suspicion of who the white person was in his mind grew. If he was right, he was going to have to deal with him sooner rather than later.

Ichigo sat in the spot after Yoruichi collected him. He had gone after Byakuya when he sensed him far too close to where Ganju and Hanataro had gone.

Now she was planning to teach him Bankai, which was the next stage of training. Ichigo decided that now was the perfect time to chat with his hollow side.

He found his inner world easily enough. Gesshoku was still organizing the data she had downloaded without him, so she was sleeping it off. Her programs could sort it faster than she could awake.

"Alright, where are you? I know you're in here," yelled Ichigo.

Zangetsu appeared, and Ichigo leveled a look at him.

"Where is he?"

"**Who?"**

"My Hollow side. I want to set thing straight now before he becomes an issue later."

He sensed more than saw the spirit appear.

"_**Hey King. What do you want?"**_asked the Hollow.

"Well for starters how about your name?"

The hollow sneered at him.

"_**I don't have a name. If I did, then I don't know it."**_

"How about I give you one then?"

The hollow looked at him startled, but his face quickly went back to the sneer from before.

"Since my book is called Eclipsed Moon, and my sword already had a name...how about I call you...Eclipsed Sun?"

"**Why Eclipsed Sun?"**asked Zangetsu.

"You three are parts of my power. If I didn't have you I would just be an ordinary human. And since she reminds me of a lunar eclipse, why not name the other third of my power after her opposite?"

"_**Eclipsed Sun...I like it. But it sounds too long,"**_ said the hollow with a smirk.

"Then your nickname is Shirosaki. Since I mostly wear blacks in my barrier jacket and you seem to prefer white, you can be called Shiro."

"_**Fair enough. Just don't expect me to take it easy on you when we fight for dominance King."**_

"First off, I don't like being called King. How about you call me Boss instead?"

"_**Whatever you want...Boss."**_

"Secondly, in exchange for letting me borrow your power...how about I give you access to the guardian program in the book?"

"_**What good would that do?"**_ asked Shirosaki, honestly interested.

"If you had access to the guardian program, you would be able to move around without going through me. Which means you get your own body," said Ichigo.

The two spirits had clearly forgotten about that perk, which was why Ichigo brought it up. Since he hadn't set any permanent guardians in the book, they were essentially free spots for any spirit that had been downloaded into it's program to use.

Which meant Shiro and Zangetsu could walk outside without having to watch through him, though their power levels would be cut in half.

The smirk on Shiro's face nearly split his face in half.

"_**Boss, you have a deal! Use my power whenever you like, as long as I get free reign outside!"**_

"Good. But if you do anything that gets the cops or someone else in authority after my ass, consider that privilege revoked."

Shiro got the message. You can do whatever the hell you want so long as it can't be traced back to me.

Ichigo came back outside feeling like he had accomplished a lot.

"So are you finally ready to begin training Ichigo?"

"Why not?" he said.

Yoruichi pulled out a strange doll.

"Stick Zangetsu into this. It'll bring him out. Then you'll have to dominate him in order to achieve Bankai," she said.

"Can you watch Gesshoku for me? She's been pretty out of it since she finished downloading all that information," asked Ichigo.

"What did she download?" asked Yoruichi. She knew Ichigo's book was odd, but Urahara had never explained to her what it did.

She turned when she felt the presence behind her. A girl in a middle eastern belly dancer outfit appeared with a yawn.

"_I downloaded swords,"_ said Gesshoku.

Seeing that Yoruichi still didn't get it, Gesshoku threw her hand out like she was drawing something. To the shock of the shapeshifter, Byakuya's sword appeared in it's full glory.

"How...?"

"_My previous designation was the Tome of Fallen Souls. My primary ability... is to record and document spiritual powers. I grant my owner the ability to copy and use the powers of any soul reaper, hollow or spiritually aware human with abilities. The more I 'download' from other souls, the more powerful I get, and by extension my owner. It will still take a few days before the indexing and sorting is complete enough for the barrier jacket to be usable again," _said Gesshoku.

Ichigo snickered, turning Yoruichi's attention back to him.

"There's a reason why I call my barrier jacket God Mode. The moment I wear it I can counter any spiritual attack made against me and my spirit pressure completely obliterates the roof. But I don't like winning my battles with such a cheat, so I don't use it very often," said Ichigo.

"Suddenly I feel very sorry for Byakuya...and whoever set him on Rukia..." said Yoruichi, as Ichigo finally started his training.


End file.
